


Duty

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: The Dresden Files
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>it is a bitter thing to lose a friend to evil, before one loses him to death</i></p><p>character study of Michael Carpenter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

Michael has had to face the very real possibility that he might one day have to kill Harry Dresden.

He's not sure he could do it, should the need arise.

He knows he might not have any other choice.

With Shiro gone and Sanya more often than not in Europe and Russia, he would be the closest of the Knights. He would likely be the first to notice, to be called should Harry take up the coin.

It might have been a sign, that he was the only one to see Harry pick up the coin. He will likely be the one to end him.

A Wizard would make a very powerful member of the Order. The damages he could inflict, should he turn... the type of damages that he knows could only be wrought with magic fill Michael with a sick dread.

He named his child after the man.

Harry has been avoiding him ever since he picked up the coin, since he saved his son from it. It's a small mercy. Michael can only imagine, although he tries not to, the sorts of things the shade is whispering him. He does not wish to see the subtle changes, the little steps Harry will take on his road to perdition.

Lasciel is known as the seducer, and Harry is only a mortal man.

She will take the man who has fought along Michael's side, the man who has saved his family, who has been a brother in the wars Michael fights, and she will twist him into a monster, into the things Michael must endure and stand against.

It might fall on his shoulders to kill Harry Dresden.

The man Michael knew would likely approve the act, although Michael abhors killing, even for his God, he tries to reassure himself that the man Harry Dresden was would see his end at Michaels blade as a mercy.

It's not much of a comfort.

Everyday Harry goes without contacting Michael, fills his heart with a little more sadness, and a little more dread.

Everytime the phone rings and it is Father Forthill on the other side his heart clenchs at what might be the mission he isn't sure he can finish.


End file.
